The present invention relates to a port for a co-rotational twin screw machine and in particular to a port which prevents the bridging of non-free flowing materials in such screw machine equipment.
It is generally known in the screw machine art that a problem of "bridging" occurs at feed ports and vent ports in twin co-rotational screw machines when non-free flowing materials such as the highly viscous Ecodex resin is conveyed therein. This bridging effect causes the material to slowly build upon itself until it closes the port or causes the material to overflow out of the port which is clearly undesirable.